First kiss Marauder style!
by Roseblue14
Summary: James finally kisses Lily, though it doesn't happen the way he thought it would.He has help from the rest of the marauders of course! one-shot,I do not own harry potter. Reviews are always welcome! Special thanks to 14hp1 for beta reading this.


"I'm going to ask Lily out," James stated.

"What? Do you feel like getting slapped today?" Sirius said, smirking at him.

"Git."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am going to end this before it can begin," Remus said cutting both off; he glared at them for a moment before going back to reading his book.

"James, I thought you said that you and Lily were finally getting along," squeaked Peter.

"Wormy, what does that have to do with anything?" Sirius asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Well, he wouldn't want to ruin it by asking her out."

"Yes, but its Prongs and he'll mess things up anyways."

"Oi, I am right here you know!" James shouted indignantly before hitting Padfoot on the back of the head, "Remus what do you think? You _are_ the only sensible one here," he continued, still glaring at Sirius who gave a cheeky smile in return.

"Remus?" James said again but he did not answer.

"Moony," he called, but with the same results as before.

"I got this Prongs," Sirius said, and then, in a blur, the chair Remus was sitting in tipped over.

"Padfoot, get off me!" Remus shouted, but Sirius was in hysterics and did not seem to care, nor did James or Peter, both of whom were laughing as well.

James soon felt bad for his friend and decided to help Remus by pushing Sirius off of him. Agitated, Sirius responded by pulling James down. Prongs was soon on his feet again but Sirius tripped him. He fell into one green eyed, flaming-red haired girl who was, of course, Lily Evans. The two of them toppled to the ground and James fell in a way that had Lily pinned to the ground beneath him.

"Lily, did I mention that you look amazingly beautiful today?" James asked with a reflexive wince, preparing for her to yell at him.

Lily blinked a few times, "Er, James?"

"Yes, my lily-flower?" James said, surprised that she hadn't started to shout.

"Could you get off of me?"

"Oh yeah, sure thing." He hurriedly got off of her and then backed up directly into a nearby table, causing it to turn over.

Sirius broke out laughing, "Nice move," he muttered. James shot him a look and was surprised to see he was not the only one.

"Black, you're so immature," Lily said, mirroring James' glare.

"What, d'you have feelings for James now?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"And what if I do?" Lily snapped back; her cheeks turned pink and Prongs continued to stare at her in shock.

"Well, then what are you talking to me for?"

Lily's mouth opened and closed and she looked slightly confused for a moment until it hit her. She then walked over to James and kissed him full on the mouth while throwing her arms around his neck. After he realized what was going on, he happily kissed her back. She pulled away from him, _all too soon_, James thought. She gave one last half-hearted glare to Sirius before walking out of the portrait hole.

The entire common room remained in shocked silence until slowly other people returned to their conversions. The Maruaders, however, were still speechless. Sirius's mouth was gaping and Peter looked dazed, but happy, for James. Remus somehow had gone back to his book while sitting on the floor.

"Moony, did you not just see what happened?" Padfoot said, snatching the book out of his hands.

"Yes I did. Now give it back," he held up an impatient hand but Sirius ignored him.

"How come you're not shocked like everyone else?"

"I had a feeling it was going to happen eventually and now I want my book back," Remus demanded, gesturing towards it.

"You knew and you didn't tell us!" Sirius said and then gasped in horror.

"Would you have believed me?" He asked, to which there was no response, "That's what I thought." He snatched his book from Sirius and resumed reading it with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you alright, James?" Peter asked, noticing he hadn't yet spoken or even moved.

"Prongs?"

"Looks like I am going to have to tackle you too."

"No, I'm alright," James spoke quickly, glancing at his friend nervously.

"You are just alright?" Sirius asked.

"No, Pads, I am bloody wonderful," Jame replied, finally overcoming his shock and grinning massively.

"That's what I was waiting to hear, congrats anyways, Prongsie," He got up and patted James on the back.

"Padfoot, you owe me 15 gallons." Peter said suddenly, wiping the smile from Sirius's face.

"What are you talking about, Peter?"

"Remember? First year you bet me 15 gallons that they would never get together. It was on Halloween."

"What? That's not fair! It was back in _first year_. That shouldn't count!"

"Pads, Wormy has got you mate. You guys didn't agree on a time limit." James said with the grin still on his face.

"Wait - you were there?"

"Of course. It was late and I was sleepy from the food; I was too tired to say anything."

"I agree with Prongs; I remember that as well." Remus said, not looking up from his book.

"You are all against me!" Sirius shouted, dropping dramatically onto his knees and bowing his head; the others rolled their eyes at him. "I am going to bed before my feelings become totally crushed." He left the room, dragging his feet and hanging his head miserably.

Peter watched Sirius go and then asked, "When do you think he'll realize he doesn't actually owe me 15 gallons?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't say anything if he does give it to you." Remus said, giving peter a smile.

"Yeah, that was a good one mate; I didn't know you had it in you." He too offered Peter a smile, or it still could be on his face from kissing lily; he wasn't sure, "Well, I got to go find Lily, as we have some unfinished business, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows and winked before getting up and clambering out the portrait hole.

"We should probably go up to the dormitory; it should be safe now," Remus started to get up and peter followed. _It was just another day being a Marauder_, Moony thought and a slow grin covered his face, _and I wouldn't change a thing._


End file.
